


Братание с врагом

by Ekevka



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bonding, Crack, Drinking Games, Kissing, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Unrequited Love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekevka/pseuds/Ekevka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После того, как Жавера связали на баррикаде, Грантер от скуки решил распить с инспектором бутылку вина. Они начинают разговаривать (о том, как оба безуспешно преследуют равнодушных к ним людей), и слово за слово...<br/>---<br/>Перевод сделан для Фандомной Битвы-2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Игра в признания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bonding With The Enemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/768971) by [iamee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamee/pseuds/iamee). 



– Вот, – одновременно с этими словами в поле зрения Жавера оказалась бутылка. – Похоже, вам не помешает выпить.

Один из проклятых студентов. Кто же еще. Видимо, унизить Жавера им было мало – теперь они решили над ним поглумиться. Подошедший молодой человек был среди тех, кто его связывал, – в этом Жавер был уверен. Он запомнил темные волосы и огромные голубые глаза – из-за которых тот походил скорее на бродячего котенка, чем на революционера. И это при том, что у Жавера не было привычки сравнивать людей с котятами.

Он подавил желание высказать юноше все, что думал об этом заманчивом предложении, и притворился, что не слышит. Однако это не сработало.

Молодой человек присел на корточки, глядя на него с любопытством:   
– Вам кто-нибудь говорил, что вы не слишком любезны?

Жавер на секунду задумался.  
– Нет.

Его собеседник пожал плечами:  
– Что ж, люди в наши дни часто закрывают глаза на очевидное.

С этим Жавер поспорить не мог, так что промолчал. Однако его очевидное нежелание разговаривать с теми, кто его схватил, студента нисколько не смутило. 

– Предлагаю сыграть в игру, – он приподнял полупустую бутылку и потряс ею у Жавера перед носом, отчего содержимое многообещающе забулькало. – Тот, кто в чем-то признается, получает глоток вина. Я начинаю, – он махнул головой в направлении баррикады, видневшейся через открытые двери таверны; остальные студенты собрались там и тихо разговаривали, склонив головы друг к другу. На пленника и его самозваного сторожа никто не обращал внимания. – Видишь – его? Светловолосого красавца? Похожего на ангела, который спрятал крылья под сюртуком? 

Жавер видел. Более того, совсем недавно заехал кулаком ему в лицо. И нисколько не жалел об этом.

Юноша рядом с ним вздохнул.  
– Я люблю его больше всего на свете. 

И почему он думал, что хуже быть уже не может? 

– Я придумал игру получше, – медленно произнес Жавер. – Бутылка твоя, если пойдешь и признаешься ему. Прямо сейчас. Как тебе такая идея?

На скрытом тенью лице промелькнула улыбка. Она сразу сделала юношу гораздо привлекательнее, и Жавер отвел глаза.

– Приятно видеть, что вы все-таки умеете разговаривать, но у этой игры другие правила, – он сделал большой глоток и указал бутылкой на инспектора. – А что насчет вас? Кто хватится вас завтра, если вы не вернетесь домой?

Он быстро понял, что задел за живое, когда Жавер глянул на него молча и сердито.

– Ну, полно вам! Ничего не выйдет, если вы будете сидеть с таким мрачным и таинственным видом! – Он ткнул инспектора под ребра, чем вызвал еще один осуждающий взгляд, но вновь не обратил на него никакого внимания. – Ваша очередь.

– Я не знал, что в этой игре больше одного правила, – сказал Жавер без всякого выражения. – Надо было сказать заранее.

– Вы совершенно правы.

– Знал бы я, что правил больше, я бы вел себя иначе.

– Я страшно виноват.

– Ни стоит извинений. А теперь – проваливай.

В ответ раздался смех, который Жавера ничуть не порадовал.

– Вам, знаете ли, нет нужды всегда быть таким угрюмым. Будь вы поприветливее с людьми, вам, возможно, тоже было бы что рассказать. 

Жавер глубоко вздохнул.

– Во-первых, это не так. Во-вторых, я не намерен ничего рассказывать. – Он замолчал на мгновение, мрачно уставившись перед собой. – Кроме того, я не говорил, что мне нечего рассказать. 

– Ага! – на лице юнца появилось торжествующее выражение, которое показалось Жаверу совершенно излишним. – Итак? Не заставляйте меня умолять. Выкладывайте!

– Нет, – нахмурился Жавер. – И потом, все очень… 

Студент застонал:   
– Ради всего святого, только не говорите «все очень сложно» или «все очень плохо»! Такой и должна быть любовь. Мы все – игрушки в ее руках.

Жавер вздрогнул, словно его охранник вместо того, чтобы говорить, внезапно вытащил нож.

– О любви я ни слова не сказал. – Фраза прозвучала так, будто он пытался выплюнуть что-то несвежее. 

Улыбка юноши стала печальней:  
– Вам и не нужно. Все видно по глазам, по каждому взгляду. Вы действительно влюблены, месье.

– Коли ты знаешь столько о любви, тебе следует пойти и сказать ему, – вернулся Жавер к своему первоначальному предложению.

– Но я говорю, – юноша придвинулся ближе и наклонился к Жаверу, будто желая поделиться секретом. – Я твержу ему об этом каждый день. Я просыпаюсь – и слышу его в трелях птиц, я ложусь спать – и вижу его в свете звезд. Все, что я делаю, я делаю для него. Но он не отвечает мне взаимностью. Впрочем, я счастлив и тем, что есть, – он пристально посмотрел на собеседника, будто видя его насквозь. – А чем можете похвалиться вы?

– Я не успокоюсь, пока он не окажется за решеткой. – В голубых глазах загорелся огонек, и Жавер застонал, осознав свою ошибку. 

– Этим признанием вы заслужили порцию. – Бутылка была поднята к его губам, и прежде чем инспектор смог воспротивиться, в пересохшее горло хлынуло удивительно сладкое вино. Он проглотил больше, чем собирался, и студент рассмеялся, когда он отстранился. – Мне кажется, нас так и не представили, инспектор. Я – Грантер.

Жавер облизал губы и пристально всмотрелся в лицо собеседника:  
– Ты не боишься называть свое имя?

Его собеседник снова грустно улыбнулся, а его слова прозвучали как удар под дых:  
– Вы полагаете, это будет иметь значение через несколько часов?

Пока Жавер пытался придумать ответ, Грантер устроился поудобнее, растянувшись на полу рядом и вертя в руках бутылку:  
– Что ж... преступник, ха? Как необычно. Вы не думали написать книгу? 

Жавер бросил на него уничтожающий взгляд.   
– Ненавижу книги. Кроме того, мне сдается, что сейчас твоя очередь.

Печальное выражение исчезло из глаз студента, и он ухмыльнулся:  
– С чего бы такая страсть к игре?

– Я просто смирился с тем, что мне на роду написано быть заболтанным до смерти такими, как ты.

– Ай, – Грантер скорчил трагическую мину, прижимая руку к груди. – Это удар ниже пояса, месье.

Ощущая кожей прикосновение грубой веревки, Жавер со вздохом пробормотал:   
– Давай уже покончим с этим.

– Я предложил почистить ему сапоги, а он отказался.

– Что это за признание? Это лишь продолжение того, что ты уже сказал.

– Так или иначе, это правда, – Грантер припал к бутылке. Каждый глоток был заметен по движению шеи, где кожа казалась особенно белой и нежной, и взгляд Жавера невольно задержался на этом зрелище.

Он задумался над ответом. 

– Он попросил у меня три дня на спасение какого–то спиногрыза, а я рассмеялся ему в лицо.

Грантер поморщился.

– Не может быть, чтоб вы говорили всерьез. Это ужасно.

– Я думал, он шутит.

– Вы, месье, – Грантер поднес бутылку к губам Жавера, помогая ему пить, – ничего не смыслите в шутках, не так ли? – Он воспользовался тем, что инспектор пока не мог ответить, и продолжил: – Или в любви, но и то, и другое можно было бы легко исправить. – Раздался чмокающий звук, когда он отнял у Жавера бутылку, и их глаза встретились. – Если бы мы не шли сегодня на смерть, – тихо добавил Грантер.

Они уставились друг на друга, чувствуя, как вино согревает горло и разливается теплом в животе. Ночной воздух был наполнен шорохами и приятно остужал разгоряченную кожу.

Грантер первым отвел взгляд, вновь опускаясь на землю и постукивая пальцами по стеклу бутылки:   
– Я все время разочаровываю его.

Жавер, не привыкший пить так много и так быстро, обнаружил, что у него слегка кружится голова.

– Уверен, что это не так.

– Это чистая правда, и поэтому я сделаю еще один глоток.

Он выпил, и на некоторое время воцарилось молчание.

Жавер заговорил почти против воли, чувствуя, что не может остановиться:   
– Он мог убить меня, но не сделал этого. 

– Звучит многообещающе. Быть может, надежда все-таки есть?

– Скорее это означает, что его совершенно не волнует, жив я или нет.

– Ну разве вы не восхитительны?

– Однако я сказал правду.

Грантер вздохнул, подвигаясь ближе, чтобы вновь поднести бутыль к губам инспектора.

– Было бы гораздо проще, если бы ты развязал мне руки.

– Хорошая попытка. С прискорбием отмечаю, что от вина вы глупеете.

Жавер закатил глаза, прикладываясь к горлышку бутылки и уже чувствуя тепло на языке. Затем вновь поднял взгляд на Грантера, отмечая легкий румянец у того на щеках – юноша пристально глядел на губы инспектора, охватывающие бутыль, и на каплю вина, медленно сползающую из уголка рта. Грантер, похоже, был так поглощен этим зрелищем, что едва не забыл вовремя убрать бутылку, и опомнился лишь, когда Жавер едва не захлебнулся.

Они немного помолчали, смущенные и сбитые с толку, затем Грантер прочистил горло:  
– Прошу прощения.

– Я ведь жив, не так ли? Похоже, ты не очень-то справляешься со своими обязанностями. 

– А вот и оскорбления. Честно говоря, я уже успел по ним соскучиться.

– Разве тебе не положено говорить только правду?

– А если и так? Мне это по нраву.

Жавер покосился на него.  
– Что – это? Будь добр уточнить. Грязь? Революция? Ожидание смерти?

– Нет, это, – Грантер сделал нечёткий жест, указывая на себя и Жавера. – Это мило.

– Ты, – сказал Жавер менее враждебно, чем можно было ожидать, – сошел с ума.

– Может, вы и правы, – пожал плечами Грантер, закусив губу и задумавшись на секунду, перед тем как заговорить вновь. – Возможно, я несколько преувеличил, когда сказал, что говорил ему о своих чувствах. – Он отхлебнул немного из бутылки – лишь для того, чтобы вновь оторваться от нее и продолжить: – Но я пытаюсь ему показать. Не моя вина, что он не замечает.

Жавер поерзал.

– Возможно, и я солгал – когда говорил, что не успокоюсь, пока он не окажется за решеткой. На самом деле, я боюсь, что это лишит меня покоя окончательно. Я предпочел бы, чтобы все оставалось как сейчас. 

У Жавера возникло смутное ощущение, что он не стал бы этого говорить, если бы не вино. С другой стороны, он впервые за день (а возможно, и за всю жизнь) почувствовал, что расслабляется – и не мог не наслаждаться этим. 

– Если вы солгали... если вы солгали, то по справедливости должны вернуть выпитое, – пробормотал его собеседник.

– Прошу прощения? – вновь нахмурился Жавер. 

Он почувствовал, как ему на шею ложатся прохладные пальцы, и широко раскрыл глаза, видя, что к нему наклоняется Грантер. Дыхание юноши было сладко от выпитого вина, а голос чуть дрожал   
– Вы так мало знаете, месье.

Его губы – теплые и влажные от вина, пахнущие виноградом и солоноватые на вкус, – коснулись губ Жавера, сначала совсем мягко, затем более настойчиво, прикусывая нижнюю. Рука прошлась по телу Жавера, притягивая его ближе, и их рты прижались друг к другу еще крепче. Это было нелепо – чистое безумие – но Жавер неожиданно для себя обнаружил, что закрывает глаза и приоткрывает губы в ответ на поцелуй, что подчиняется, позволяя их телам вжиматься друг в друга, пока Грантер, не прерывая поцелуя, не издал тихий стон, впиваясь пальцами в ему в бок. 

Именно в этот момент оба заметили, что тишина вокруг стала чересчур тягостной, и отстранились друг от друга, тяжело дыша, с расширенными зрачками и раскрасневшимися лицами.

Тишину, казалось, можно было резать ножом, настолько густой и звенящей она была, – и в этой тишине на них были устремлены взгляды всех, кто находился поблизости. Казалось, вся баррикада собралась у дверей таверны, глазея на целовавшихся так, будто они внезапно вылетели из-под земли в языках адского пламени. 

Предводитель студентов смотрел на них с совершенно ошеломленным видом и пришел в себя, лишь когда пожилой мужчина рядом с ним, нахмурившись, наклонился ближе и – знакомым голосом, от которого по спине Жавера побежали мурашки, – произнес: 

– Не хочу учить вас, как делать революцию, но если вы считаете, что с пленниками положено обращаться именно так, то вы глубоко ошибаетесь.


	2. ... и её последствия

– Согласен, – медленно проговорил Анжольрас и вновь замолчал.

Грантер сглотнул, внезапно обнаружив, что, несмотря на все выпитое этой ночью вино, в горле пересохло. В тишине звук показался нестерпимо громким. Ему безумно хотелось, чтобы какой-нибудь порыв ветра просто захлопнул открытую дверь, заставив его друзей на время исчезнуть. Не то чтобы он жалел о том, что поцеловал Жавера, – поцелуй был действительно хорош во всех отношениях, – но он начал подозревать, что момент был выбран не вполне удачно. И выражение большинства лиц вокруг него лишь подтверждало его мнение.

– Я думаю, это романтично, – Жеан говорил тихо, но произносил каждый слог с такой твердостью, что его соседи смущенно заерзали. 

– Романтично, да? – Курфейрак повернулся к поэту, поднимая бровь. – Ты серьезно?

– Цветы запретной страсти, расцветающие перед лицом смерти, – Жеан вздернул подбородок, решительно встречая взгляд Курфейрака. – Да, я нахожу это романтичным. Крайне, – добавил он после секундного раздумья.

Курфейрак закатил глаза:  
– Это был просто поцелуй, а у тебя получается прямо «Ромео и Джульетта».

– Да, – вставил Жоли. – В общем-то, не такой уж горячий поцелуй.

Боссюэ с энтузиазмом кивнул:  
– По-моему, даже без языка. 

Послышался общий гул одобрения и оживленный обмен мнениями о талантах Грантера в данной области. Похоже, мнения разошлись. 

– Друзья мои, – громко произнес Комбефер, и все повернулись к нему. – Может быть, вы наконец вспомните, что среди нас дети? 

Он нахмурил брови, указывая на Гавроша, последние несколько минут неподвижно стоявшего рядом с Анжольрасом. Это на пару мгновений заставило всех замолчать: многие в смущении опустили взгляды и покраснели.

– Я не против, – с ухмылкой заявил Гаврош.

Похоже, этого было достаточно. Все заговорили наперебой, отдельные голоса были практически неразличимы в общем шуме. 

– Давай, Грантер, поцелуй его по-настоящему!

– Готов поспорить, на большее он не решится. 

– Вы, месье, продуете все, что осталось в ваших потрепанных карманах.

– А мы точно хотим это видеть?

– Я – определенно. Но могу закрыть тебе глаза, если хочешь.

– Ах, глаза. Иногда её глаза похожи на море после бури, а иногда...

– Понмерси, заткнись. Кроме того, они не станут ничего делать, пока вы будете на них орать.

– Просто представь, что нас здесь нет, R.

– Поцелуй его!

– Отсоси ему!

Гаврош достал неизвестно откуда шляпу и начал собирать ставки. Обернувшись к Грантеру, он беззаботно пожал плечами:

– Сделал бы что-нибудь, да поскорее! А то все ставят против тебя.

– Чёр-!

– Прекратите!

Внезапный окрик, исполненный плохо скрытой досады, насколько отличался от общего веселого хора, что произвел именно тот эффект, который должны были произвести слова Комбефера: все замолчали, не осмеливаясь взглянуть на Анжольраса, который сверлил их горящим взглядом. Он продолжил тихим голосом, который звучал еще более угрожающе: 

– Что на вас нашло? – он осмотрелся, только чтобы обнаружить, что все сосредоточенно разглядывают свои ботинки. – Неужели вы все забыли, зачем мы здесь?

Ответа не было, кроме приглушенного покашливания. 

– Если позволите, – седой джентльмен вновь наклонился к нему и заговорил быстро и так тихо, что его слова было невозможно разобрать. По мере того, как он говорил, нахмуренный лоб Анжольраса постепенно прояснялся.

Грантер внезапно и отчетливо понял, что до сих пор прикасается к Жаверу, и с легкой неуверенной улыбкой отстранился, позволив рукам соскользнуть к себе на бедра. Он облизал губы, уставившись на инспектора и не имея ни малейшего понятия, что делать дальше.

– Не смотри на меня, – проворчал Жавер. – Это ты во всем виноват.

– Я виноват?

– Ты же начал эту дурацкую игру, разве нет? Значит, только ты ответственен за все это безобразие. 

– Я что-то не припомню, чтобы вы были против, когда прижимались ко мне, – фыркнул Грантер. 

– Можно подумать, ты сам был против.

– Почему вы ворчите? В конце концов, это мои друзья увидели, как я обжимаюсь со шпионом.

Слегка побледнев, Жавер сжал губы так, что они превратились в узкую линию. Грантер не мог понять выражения в его глазах, пока не увидел мимолетный взгляд в сторону Анжольраса и стоявшего рядом с ним мужчины, которые по-прежнему сосредоточенно разговаривали.

Глаза студента расширились в потрясенном понимании:  
– Вы смеетесь надо мной? – прошептал он хрипло, наклоняясь ближе. – Это он?

– Просто уйди уже.

– Не могу поверить, – на слова Жавера он не обратил никакого внимания. – Все лучше и лучше.

– По-моему, тебе стоит посмотреть значение этого слова в словаре.

– Для человека, чья маскировка не обманула и ребенка, вы очень высокомерны. 

Жавер поморщился, словно от боли, и Грантер пробормотал извинения:  
– Рана слишком свежа, да?

– Сейчас вполне подходящий момент, чтобы застрелить меня, – мрачно сказал Жавер.

– Мне очень жаль, что мы не встретились раньше. Вы прекрасно умеете поднять настроение.

– Я стараюсь.

– Я говорил с иронией.

Жавер даже не моргнул.

– А я – нет.

– Грантер!

Он обернулся, услышав голос Анжольраса, но успел расслышать, как Жавер пробормотал себе под нос что-то обидное про «ангелов».

Похоже, седой господин (он же преступник, он же предмет воздыхания инспектора) и Анжольрас закончили совещаться и пришли к какому-то соглашению. Вид у обоих был решительный, и Грантер не знал, что и думать.

– Да..?

Ничто в позе Анжольраса не выдавало его намерений. Он поманил Грантера к себе:  
– Можно тебя на минутку?

Тот поднялся на ноги, слегка сжав плечо Жавера на прощанье:  
– Был рад познакомиться с вами, инспектор.

– У тебя ужасный вкус, – в словах явно угадывалась нежность. Мрачная, грубоватая, но нежность. Она читалась отчетливо, и он заметил, что Жавер сам поморщился от того, как прозвучали его слова.

– Да, мне тоже понравилось, – пробормотал Грантер, отпуская его и направляясь к Анжольрасу. 

Ему больше не было страшно. В конце концов, разве могло что-то быть хуже того, что уже случилось?

 

* * *

Едва Грантер отошел, Жавер уставился в пол, упрямо избегая смотреть на других студентов, которые возобновили свои разговоры, приглушенно, но все равно различимо в ночной тиши. Вино, казалось, плескалось прямо у него в мозгу, вызывая легкое головокружение, но не помогая избавиться от противной тяжести в животе.

Он старался казаться невозмутимым, но невольно закусил губу при звуке шагов, которые остановились рядом, и чересчур знакомого голоса. Они могли встретиться где угодно и когда угодно… так почему именно здесь? Именно сейчас?

– Жавер?

– Вальжан.

– Это все, что ты можешь сказать?

Жавер сердито посмотрел на него:  
– Я бы пожелал тебе доброго вечера, но, кажется, для этого уже поздновато.

Глаза Вальжана стремительно потемнели. Он развязал веревку, которая обвивала шею инспектора, и рывком поставил того на ноги:  
– Тогда помолчи.

Жавер обнаружил, что его толкают прочь из комнаты и сквозь заднюю дверь таверны – в ночную тьму; рука Вальжана крепко сжимала ткань его рубашки, а на покрытой синяками шее он чувствовал его дыхание. 

Дверь захлопнулась за ними с резким звуком, и Жавер закрыл глаза, ожидая неизбежного. Было что-то закономерное – хотя, прямо скажем, извращенно закономерное – в том, чтобы все закончилось именно так. В том, чтобы он умер от руки Вальжана. Инспектор мог легко представить лицо Грантера и улыбку на его губах: «Видите – выходит, ему не все равно!». И был готов поспорить, что эта мысль – верный знак опьянения.

– Что, черт возьми, ты здесь делаешь? – прорычал Вальжан, и Жавер обернулся, чувствуя, что по его лицу легко понять, как он озадачен. 

– Знаешь, я могу спросить тебя о том же! – Непонятное выражение в глазах Вальжана стало явственнее, и Жавер вздохнул: – Я веду расследование. А зачем явился ты?

Вальжан переступил с ноги на ногу, постукивая пальцами по лезвию ножа, который держал в руках.  
– Я пришел забрать с собой одного из этих мальчиков.

Жавер рассмеялся, потому что, откровенно говоря, ничего другого ему уже не оставалось:  
– Неужели все вокруг сошли с ума?

– Нет! Не в этом смысле! – Вальжан залился краской. – Он для моей дочери.

– Вот как, – сухо ответил Жавер. – Вероятно, тебе кажется, что это звучит более прилично. Ты ошибаешься.

– Кто бы говорил, – Вальжан шагнул вперед и разрезал веревку, связывающую запястья инспектора, но тот был слишком ошеломлен, чтобы по-настоящему осознать, что свободен. 

– К твоему сведению, это он поцеловал меня.

– Что ничуть тебя не расстроило.

– Я проявил вежливость.

– Ты понятия не имеешь, что такое «вежливость»! – Вальжан, казалось готов топнуть ногой. – Ты целовал какого-то мальчишку у меня на глазах!

– Я понятия не имел, что это происходит у тебя на глазах! – Жаверу захотелось оправдаться прежде, чем его поразила некая странность. – И потом, что значит – «у тебя на глазах»? Тебе–то какое дело до того, с кем я целуюсь?

В ответ Вальжан тихо выругался – что в другое время прозвучало бы шокирующе; однако сейчас Жавер едва ли обратил на внимание на эту вспышку ярости, потому что одновременно Вальжан оказался к нему очень близко и, придвинувшись вплотную, без лишних предисловий впился ему в губы поцелуем. 

Он успел издать слабый протестующий стон, когда его толкнули к ближайшей стене, бесцеремонно обшаривая руками его тело. Голос Вальжана напоминал отдаленный раскат грома, когда тот прорычал:  
– Сейчас я покажу тебе, какое мне до этого дело…

 

* * *

Едва за ними захлопнулась дверь, Анжольрас начал расхаживать взад-вперед по комнате, напоминая пойманного в клетку льва. Грантер наблюдал молча, ожидая, что за этим последует.

Наконец Анжольрас прервал тишину:  
– Это ведь не секрет, что я не считаю тебя достойным быть частью нашего движения? 

– Верно.

Наверное, это должно было его обидеть, но обиды Грантер не чувствовал. 

Анжольрас мрачно кивнул:  
– И я не раз выражал свои сомнения в серьезности твоего отношения к нашим целям?

– И это правда.

– И моя нелюбовь к тому, что тебе кажется смешным, очевидна?

– Тебе не нравится мое чувство юмора?

Анжольрас остановился, уставившись на Грантера, и тот вздохнул:  
– Шутка.

– А, – Анжольрас заложил руки за спину и наморщил лоб в раздумье. – Мне следовало догадаться. Даже сейчас ты не можешь быть серьезным.

– Прошу прошения. Я по-прежнему жду того момента, когда ты прикажешь мне уйти.

Складка на лбу Анжольраса стала глубже:  
– Зачем мне это делать?

– Ну, потому что... – донесшийся с улицы шум заставил обоих повернуться к окну.

– Что это?

Подойдя к окну, Грантер выглянул в ночь. Он постоял у оконного проема пару мгновений, после чего вернулся к своему товарищу с выражением неуверенности на лице.

– Ну?

– Не знаю, как тебе сказать об этом, но, мне кажется, все ушли.

Анжольрас слегка наклонил голову набок, обдумывая услышанное:  
– Даже Гаврош?

Голос Грантера был тверд:  
– Гаврош – в первую очередь. 

– Хорошо, – Анжольрас пожал плечами. – Получается, остались только ты да я. На чем я остановился?

Грантер окончательно отказался от попыток понять события этой ночи или вообще что бы то ни было вокруг:  
– Ты говорил мне о том, насколько я презренное существо. 

– Ага, точно, – прищелкнув языком, Анжольрас подошел к нему ближе, окидывая его взглядом с головы до ног. – И вдобавок ко всему ты занимался непристойностями с пойманным шпионом. Ты знаешь, почему я не терплю подобное поведение?

– Потому что я порочу нашу высшую цель?

– Нет, – Анжольрас положил руки ему на плечи, глядя ему прямо в глаза. – Потому что ты принадлежишь...

Сочетание внезапной близости и взгляда Анжольраса было почти невыносимым. Грантер чувствовал тепло его дыхания и прикосновение пальцев. Он бы с радостью умер в этот момент, если бы ему предоставили выбор.

– Я принадлежу...?

– Революции, конечно, – прошептал Анжольрас, наклоняясь вперед с открытыми глазами, и колени Грантера подкосились.

В этот момент раздался стук в дверь, заставив их вздрогнуть. 

– Прощу прощения, – это был пожилой господин, который ранее разговаривал с Анжольрасом. Теперь волосы у него были растрепаны, а одежда – в беспорядке, словно он не уделил должного внимания застегиванию пуговиц в нужные петли. Рубашка над плечом была разорвана. Анжольрас и Грантер уставились на него во все глаза.

– Я понимаю, что вы заняты друг другом, но мне бы хотелось сказать вам, что мы тоже уходим.

Голова Жавера показалась в проеме за ним. Он выглядел не лучше, но при этом улыбался с довольным видом. Зрелище было пугающим.

Ответное молчание нисколько не смутило пожилого господина, который продолжал с некоторой надеждой в голосе:  
– Никого из вас случайно не зовут Мариусом?

Грантер машинально покачал головой, чувствуя, как пальцы Анжольраса крепче впиваются в плечо, когда тот сделал то же самое.

– Почему бы тебе не отвести их обоих к своей девчонке? – встрял Жавер в их односторонний разговор. – Два еще лучше, чем один. Она не будет в обиде.

Седой господин улыбнулся, как бы прося прощения, а Грантер посмотрел на Анжольраса, пытаясь сохранить серьезный вид:  
– Что ты думаешь, Аполлон?

Анжольрас прочистил горло:  
– Я не очень понимаю, что происходит.

Грантер усмехнулся:  
– Я тоже, но все это ужасно похоже на рассвет нового дня.

fin


End file.
